


Goodbye So Goodbye

by PedroCostaSWH



Category: Drama - Fandom, EXO (Band), EXO-L, Huang Zitao - Fandom, Lu Han - Fandom, TaoLu
Genre: Cdf18, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music Video: Please Don't (K.Will), cdflopinhos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PedroCostaSWH/pseuds/PedroCostaSWH
Summary: Huang Zitao sempre foi apaixonado em segredo pelo seu melhor amigo, Lu Han, que sempre o viu como irmão. Lu Han está de casamento marcado e Zitao se sente cada vez mais destruído e sem esperanças, incapaz de agir para manter intacta a felicidade do amigo.|DESAFIO ROXO - TAOLU - CLUBE DOS FLOPINHOS / FANFIC INSPIRADA NO MV "PLEASE, DON'T..." DE K.WILL|
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao - Relationship, Lu Han - Relationship





	Goodbye So Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Boa noite, pessoal. Essa é a primeira vez que posto alguma coisa no AO3 e espero postar mais coisas nessa plataforma. Tentarei retomar alguns projetos antigos que estão parados e outros já concluídos e migrá-los para cá, mas primeiro vamos com uma fanfic participante do desafio roxo do clube dos flopinhos. Confesso que, não estou acostumado a sair da minha zona de conforto e escrever sobre couples que não tenho nenhuma familiaridade. Porém o clube dos flopinhos está me ajudando a melhorar minha escrita e aproveitar mais os diversos couples que podem surgir. Então, espero que gostem dessa fanfic. Tenham uma boa leitura!

Lu Han estava nervoso — mesmo se esforçando para não deixar transparecer. Ele iria se casar em algumas horas, deveria estar contente, mas a insegurança tomava conta de seu corpo diminuto e esguio. Certamente teria sucumbido caso Tao não estivesse ali por ele como seu padrinho.

Lu e Tao se conheciam há vários anos. Eram tão íntimos que seus amigos se referiam a eles como “almas gêmeas” ou “amigos inseparáveis” — o que fazia sentido, já que nunca se separavam. Eram raros os momentos em que estavam sozinhos, mas isso começou a mudar meses atrás. E como em uma novela clichê ou até mesmo em acontecimentos na vida real, os amigos se distanciaram por causa de uma garota (ou garoto).

Por vezes, Tao foi visto caminhando sozinho pelos lugares que costumava frequentar com Lu Han. No começo, todos achavam estranho, mas depois de um tempo, ninguém mais perguntava. Jongin e seu namorado, Yixing — os dois mais próximos de Zitao após Lu Han —, condoíam-se pela aparente solidão que rodeava o moreno de traços aquilinos.

Mas mesmo assim, com o espírito destruído e o coração destroçado, ali estava ele, em pé diante de seu amado, observando-o andar de um lado para o outro sem saber o que fazer. Tao desfrutava de qualquer ação que o menor fizesse, desde o morder dos lábios finos até os movimentos inconscientes no cabelo. Mesmo vendo o alvo de seu afeto durante todos aqueles anos prestes a escapar-lhe por entre os dedos, estava com um sorriso no rosto — falso, mas ainda assim um sorriso.

— Se continuar assim, vai cavar um buraco tão fundo, que chegará ao outro lado do planeta — disse Tao, parando em frente ao menor e segurando suavemente seus ombros.

Lu Han o encarou. Seus olhos estavam receosos, não por não querer casar, isso Tao sabia, mas porque temia estragar tudo. O mais alto o puxou para um abraço, pousando o queixo sobre a sua cabeça e deixando o falso sorriso desaparecer, dando lugar ao que realmente sentia. Zitao era um ótimo ator. Detestava mentir para seu melhor amigo, mas não queria vê-lo preocupado consigo num dia que deveria ser especial.

O mais alto sentiu o baixinho acobreado relaxar em seus braços e desejou um contexto diferente para aquela situação. Por um breve momento, Tao imaginou que aquele seria seu dia e se casaria com o homem mais perfeito de todos, mas permitiu a bela ilusão se dissipar. Ele desfez o braço e, curvando-se um pouco, sorriu para Lu Han.

— Está melhor? 

— Eu estaria completamente perdido sem você — assentiu.

O aquilino afagou o rosto do menor e bagunçou seus cabelos. Ele iria aproveitar os poucos momentos que restavam, já que nunca mais seria tão próximo dele como costumava. Logo mais, ele perderia seu amor para sempre.

— Estou ner-r-voso — Lu Han gaguejou, abraçando o maior e escondendo o rosto em meio ao peito de Tao, que o fechou num abraço apertado. — E se e-eu acabar... não sei... dizendo alguma coisa errada... ou, s-sem querer, dizer “não” ao invés de “sim”?

“Seria tão mais fácil se dissesse ‘não’. Seríamos apenas você e eu novamente. Não tem ideia de como dói abraçar você agora e não poder fazer nada além disso. Depois que você disser ‘sim’, terei que arranjar forças para conseguir sobreviver sem você”, Tao pensou em dizer, mas o que saiu de sua boca foi:

— Se você a ama, quando olhar para ela e pensar nos dias futuros que virão, não conseguirá pensar em nada além de “sim”.

Tanto Jongin quanto Yixing, até mesmo Yifan e KyungSoo — outro casal que fazia parte do grupo —, questionaram o moreno sobre seus sentimentos e por que escondê-los quando seria mais fácil contá-los. Acontece que Lu Han era muito seguro de sua sexualidade e, desde que se conheciam, as namoradas que iam e vinham minaram as esperanças que um dia existiram.

E Tao era reservado, não gostava de chamar atenção ou se expor, muitas vezes julgavam-no como antipático e metido, mas ele sabia que a homoafetividade no país em que viviam era um assunto delicado. Já ouvira comentários grosseiros quando alguns descobriram, porém o que mais doía era sua família, com quem não tinha contato há quatro anos.

— Você sempre tem os melhores conselhos.

Lu Han olhou para ele com um sorriso nos olhos e o coração de Tao esquentou, mas, ao mesmo tempo, partiu-se ainda mais. Ele queria saber como algo imaterial podia doer tanto, todavia imaginava que não teria resposta.

Eles permaneceram ali, olhando um para o outro e sorrindo. Era o primeiro sorriso sincero que Zitao dirigia a ele em semanas. Era como se o mundo houvesse parado e estivessem apenas os dois, sem qualquer preocupação, sem olhares estranhos, sem ela e sem casamento. Mas foram interrompidos por batidas incessantes na porta, enquanto Jongin, seguido com um Yixing vestindo um terno bordô, adentravam o ambiente.

— Mas que pouca vergonha é essa? — disse Jongin, com as mãos na cintura e uma falsa irritação. — Traindo a esposa antes do casamento. Que falta de caráter, Lu Han!

Lu Han revirou os olhos e afastou-se de Tao um pouco envergonhado. O mais alto lançou um olhar mortífero para Jongin, mas este fingiu não perceber.

— Não seja ridículo... Tao é praticamente meu irmão! — A convicção nas palavras do menor fora suficiente para deixar suas emoções no chão.

O aquilino virou-se de costas, piscando freneticamente os olhos, buscando impedir que as lágrimas caíssem, ele respirou fundo. Dentro de poucos minutos, Jongin havia expulsado Lu Han do quarto dizendo que Jongdae e Baekhyun estavam irritados por ele estar demorando para se arrumar.

Tao foi rodeado pelos amigos num abraço solidário. Não fosse por isso, teria caído no chão e permanecido ali até o fim da celebração. Durante os anos sem conhecer Lu Han, ele julgava pessoas que permitiam se machucar por aqueles que amam e sempre esteve certo de que não se colocaria em tal posição, mas ali estava ele, o rosto molhado e os olhos inchados em um choro silencioso.

O acobreado já o tinha chamado de irmão diversas vezes, mas nunca se importou. Entretanto, naquele momento, as palavras tinham um peso maior e tão diferente que abria uma enorme fenda no chão, distanciando-o de seu amado enquanto a frase “Ele é praticamente meu irmão!” gritava em seus ouvidos. Cinco palavras foram suficientes para rasgar o que havia sobrado do coração de Huang Zi Tao.

Ele permaneceu ali com os amigos, chorando, por vários minutos, mas depois se controlou. Jongin e Yixing se afastaram de Zitao, observando-o arrumar o terno e secar as lágrimas em frente a um espelho. O casal se olhou preocupado com o amigo, queriam ajudá-lo, mas não sabiam como. Tanto eles quanto os demais amigos que sabiam da paixão secreta do chinês por Lu Han tinham ciência do que aconteceria com Tao depois de hoje.

— Obrigado pela preocupação de vocês, mas estou bem — disse Tao, chamando atenção dos dois.

— Tem certeza? — Jongin deu um passo à frente, mas Tao se afastou.

O sorriso forçado no rosto do amigo incomodava ambos, porém Jongin parecia se controlar para não gritar com ele. Yixing contornou seus ombros com os braços e, como num passo de mágica, Kim Jongin se acalmou.

— Você não tem que demonstrar estar feliz com isso. E ainda aceitou ser padrinho de casamento.

Yixing era mais sensato que seu namorado. Diferente de Jongin, o chinês usava uma tonalidade equilibrada livre de qualquer julgamento, embora ainda conseguissem identificar preocupação em cada uma de suas palavras. 

— Eu posso aguentar isso.

Tao sorriu para os amigos e saiu do quarto, deixando ambos ali. Jongin sentou-se e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, enquanto Yixing permaneceu em pé. O mais velho tinha certeza de que o amigo estaria destruído até o fim da noite, enquanto o mais alto tentava pensar em alguma forma de ajudar.

— Temos como ajudá-lo? — Jongin perguntou. — Tipo, acabar com essa palhaçada de casamento?

O namorado olhou para ele surpreso, mas logo lançou um olhar afiado. Yixing era um homem calmo, quase nunca ficava irritado, mas odiava injustiças, o que fazia com que ele perdesse a compostura com facilidade.

— Não vamos fazer nada. Não gosto dessa situação tanto quanto qualquer um aqui, mas não cabe a nós destruirmos o casamento do nosso amigo. — O mais velho se ajoelhou em frente ao parceiro e pegou suas mãos, acariciando as dobras dos dedos. — Sei que quer ajudar, mas Lu Han está feliz, não podemos acabar com isso.

— Odeio quando você tem razão.

— Podemos arranjar alguém para o Tao? — Yixing propôs com um sorriso. — Seu amigo Chanyeol está solteiro, não é?

Jongin olhou para o namorado com espanto e depois riu. Ambos agora estavam em pé, abraçados e rindo da sugestão. Chanyeol era um dos amigos mais antigos de Jongin, porém era um pentelho, algo que não combinava com a personalidade introspectiva de Tao.

— Chanyeol é um cara legal, mas é um playboy, não consegue ser fiel por muito tempo. Diferente de Tao, que é um cara mais monogâmico. 

Eles permaneceram conversando e trocando alguns beijos, até que ouviram o soar da música no jardim. O casamento estava prestes a começar e o ar leve que rodeava o casal começou a ficar mais pesado. Eles precisavam estar lá fora para seus amigos e a cada minuto que passava, a preocupação aumentava. Imaginavam como as coisas correriam dali para frente.

**...**

Tao encontrava-se recostado em um biombo de madeira decorado com mosquitinhos. Seus olhos vagavam pela decoração do casamento, deslumbrados pelos simples arranjos de flores que envolviam nada mais que angélicas, peônias e gipsófilas, até caírem sobre os convidados tomando seus lugares. Ele cumprimentava alguns e conversava com os poucos conhecidos que foram convidados com um sorriso no rosto. Lu Han apertava a mão de todos e Tao admirava seu sorriso.

Por um momento, ele fechou os olhos e se imaginou ao lado do amigo, apertando as mãos dos convidados com um sorriso. Seria o dia do seu casamento, ele trajaria um terno cinza risca de giz e não sairia de perto do marido. Viajariam para a Espanha ou Inglaterra em sua lua de mel e teriam as melhores noites de suas vidas. Mas quando abriu os olhos, toda a ilusão se desfez.

Usando um belo e longo vestido branco, Moon Hye-mi estava ao lado de Lu Han. Diferente do que todos imaginavam, Zitao até que gostava da garota, embora sempre vivessem em pé de guerra; ela porque queria se aproximar do melhor amigo de Lu, ele, por ciúmes da noiva do amigo. Ela era uma mulher muito bonita com olhos grandes, bochechas fofas e um longo cabelo preto. Se Tao deixasse de lado seus sentimentos, poderia até considerá-los um bom casal.

Os acordes do piano começaram a ressoar pelo ambiente e todos começaram a tomar seus lugares. Tao moveu-se para frente do altar, junto de Lu Han, Hye-mi e seu primo. Cada qual em suas devidas posições. O moreno podia sentir o olhar preocupado de seus amigos sobre si, mas não desviou o seu do melhor amigo, mantendo um sorriso fraco no rosto.

Seu íntimo era uma mescla de emoções conturbadas, mas ele não expunha. Mesmo que elas dilacerassem toda a sua alma e batessem contra as paredes invisíveis tentando sair. Tao jamais permitiria que Lu Han visse o que todos aqueles acontecimentos tinham feito com ele, sentia-se cansado, um lixo.

Por todo o discurso do juiz de paz, ele conseguiu manter seu papel, mas quando ouviu o “sim” de ambas as partes, as lágrimas caíram silenciosas pelo seu rosto, e aquele beijo final pareceu ter selado para sempre seu destino. Mesmo afundado em um poço de solidão, ver o grandioso sorriso de Lu Han quando virou-se para os convidados deixou-o feliz pela primeira vez.

A festa de recepção seguiu como planejado, Lu Han e Hye-mi permaneciam juntos durante todo o tempo e Zitao permanecia observando ambos de longe. O aquilino enfiou as mãos no bolso interno do traje e retirou uma carta pesada. Ele havia escrito tudo o que sentia por Lu Han naquele pedaço de papel, pois tinha ciência de que não veria o mais acobreado por muito tempo e precisava que ele soubesse, porém não lhe daria naquele dia, provavelmente pediria para que os amigos lhe entregassem depois de retornar da lua de mel.

Zitao só teve tempo de conversar com o mais baixo por alguns minutos durante a sessão de fotos, como sempre, Hye-mi e ele implicando um com o outro.

— Estou tão feliz, Tao — ele disse com um imenso sorriso que serviu apenas para fazer o coração do mais velho sangrar.

Tao colocou uma mão sobre a cabeça do mais baixo e bagunçou seu penteado. Jongdae e Baekhyun ficariam irritados, mas pouco importava. Ele puxou o menor para um abraço apertado, ciente do olhar de Hye-mi sobre os dois. No fundo, Tao imaginava que ela sempre soubera do que sentia pelo amigo.

— Você merece toda a felicidade do mundo. — O mais velho separou-se dele e se virou para a noiva, que olhava para ele com certa curiosidade. — E vê se cuida bem do meu pequeno.

Hye-mi sorriu e se aproximou para um abraço apertado que Tao retribuiu.

— Você foi um bom adversário, Zi, vou cuidar muito bem dele, prometo! — exclamou em um sussurro.

**...**

Tao não permaneceu até o final da celebração. Mesmo que estivesse feliz pelo casamento do amigo, ainda estava arrasado por ter perdido o amor de sua vida — ainda que fosse levar sua amizade para sempre. Agora, ele se encontrava no carro, que deslizava pelas estradas sombrias de Seul indo em direção ao aeroporto, iria visitar a família em Qingdao, China.

O celular tocava diversas vezes no banco do passageiro, mas ele não fazia questão de atender. Já havia recebido diversas ligações, principalmente de Jongin e Lu Han. Tao sabia que estava preocupando os amigos, mas quando estivesse em sua terra natal, ligaria para explicar tudo. Além disso, agora que não havia ninguém em volta, deixou que as lágrimas escorressem pelo rosto. Não era um choro contido como havia feito antes, mas os gritos de dor conseguiam sobrepujar a música que tocava no carro.

Durante o percurso, Tao relembrou de todos os momentos que passou com Lu Han, principalmente naquele carro. Era como se sua paixão estivesse ali ao lado, apenas pedindo para que ele fosse mais devagar, porém o mais velho não conseguia compreender nada, estava distraído demais. Seus olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas não permitiam que visse a estrada com clareza.

O mundo pareceu parar por alguns instantes quando um impacto forte na lateral do motorista arremessou o carro para fora da estrada. Os cacos de vidro e os objetos soltos pararam no ar e os membros pareciam mais leves que o normal, até que a lataria encontrou o chão e tudo tremeu. Tao não sentiu dor alguma, estava absorto demais em seus pensamentos e no que deixaria para trás para se preocupar com a dor.

As lágrimas se misturavam com o sangue, que escorria pelo rosto. Seu corpo estava curvado, a cabeça recostada no teto e a parte inferior presa pelo cinto. Ele sentia algo incômodo nas costas, mas entendeu que havia sido perfurado por uma lasca de ferro quando sentiu o sangue escorrer. Ele olhou para os lados, o sangue escorrendo pela garganta e dificultando a respiração, o coração batendo descompassado em busca de ajuda, mas não conseguia falar.

Até que viu uma foto presa pela portinhola do porta-luvas. Estava manchada por respingos de sangue e a escuridão não facilitava, mas sorriu ao reconhecer a fotografia. Tiraram aquela foto no shopping, quando conheceu Moon Hye-mi, os três estavam sorrindo, embora Tao olhasse de esguelha para a garota. O aquilino queria rir, mas o sangue o impedia. Então apenas olhou para a fotografia com um sorriso, por longos minutos, até que a escuridão fosse a única coisa diante de si.

**Author's Note:**

> Gostaria de agradecer @suhotus (SocialSpirit) pela capa incrível que fez para este trabalho e a @hikuno_chan (SocialSpirit) pela betagem. Gosto demais do trabalho do Clube dos Flopinhos e pela sua atenção aos detalhes. Que continuemos esse trabalho fantástico em projetos futuros.


End file.
